warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Leopardstar AU
Leopardstar has decided to aid Tigerstar in ruling the forest. She has allowed Stonefur to be killed. She decides to become mates with the tyrannous leader and is fierce about ruling the forest alongside him, even during the events of the Great Battle, where she stops him from being killed... Prologue Leopardstar sat by herself under the Great Oaks with her tail curled around her paws, waiting for Tigerstar to return with Scourge while the rest of the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats waited nearby. She let out a low growl. Although she wanted to rule the forest alongside Tigerstar she couldn't help but think allowing the fierce rogues who formed BloodClan fight alongside them would backfire. She would keep a close eye on those cats when they came to the forest. "Leopardstar?" Mudfur padded over to the mottled leader with a worried expression on his face. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Leopardstar narrowed her eyes at the brown tom. "Of course, Mudfur. This is what's best for my Clan." Her ear twitched. "I know Tigerstar will be the best ruler for every cat." She let out a sigh. "I only wish the other Clans would understand him." She thought of the muscular ShadowClan leader and how he had asked for her to merge with his Clan into TigerClan. The thought had intrigued her and ever since then she and Tigerstar had formed a friendship over time. He promised to protect RiverClan and she knew that's what he would do. "They're here, Leopardstar." Jaggedtooth, a former rogue and a current member of ShadowClan announced, padding over to her. Leopardstar stood up and meowed her thanks before turning until she spotted Tigerstar slipping toward the Great Oaks with a small black tom at his side. At the same moment, Firestar, Tallstar, and their Clanmates emerged from another side of the clearing, looking ready for battle. Leopardstar curled her lips into a snarl when she saw them but decided it was more imprortant to see to Tigerstar and Scourge. As she bounded over to the muscular tabby leader she saw that there were plenty of other battle-ready cats in the clearing behind. BloodClan was there. She dipped her head to Tigerstar and nodded to Scourge. "Ah. Greetings, Scourge." She meowed, eyeing the small black tom. Something within her told her not to trust him, and she felt an odd feeling in her gut. Scourge regarded her cooly, lifting his chin. "Greetings. I'm Scourge, leader of BloodClan. This is Leopardstar, I assume?" He asked, his ice blue gaze flicking to Tigerstar. Tigerstar nodded. "Yes. This is her." Leopardstar gazed at Scourge for a moment and felt a rippling sensation run through her. Then she looked at Tigerstar. "I don't trust him." She growled, glaring at the small tom once again. She nearly flinched when she heard Firestar pad up behind her and talk. "Leopardstar's right, Tigerstar." There was anxiety in his gaze when she turned to look at him. "You shouldn't trust rogues to fight your battles." Tigerstar unsheathed his claws. "Silence!" He snapped. He motioned to Scourge with his tail. "These are the cats I want to fight." Scourge eyed Firestar cooly. Firestar then started talking about how Tigerstar had tried to kill Bluestar among other things, and asked if Scourge wouldn't fight because of his tyranny. Leopardstar frowned. She didn't agree that killing a Clan leader was right, yet that was in the past and she thought Tigerstar would save her Clan. They would make the forest a better place together. "Attack!" Tigerstar ordered, his voice a booming yowl. Scourge sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "No. BloodClan, perhaps we won't fight today." He said, looking almost smug. "What? Traitor!" Tigerstar snarled. He shoved his muzzle at the small cat's face. "You said you'd fight! That's what you came here for!" Leopardstar saw Scourge stiffen and a menacing look flashed through his ice blue eyes. She knew he intended to hurt Tigerstar. "Watch out!" She hissed as Scourge tensed to leap at the ShadowClan leader. Tigerstar's eyes lit up in surprise but he was ready for it when Scourge lunged at him. So was Leopardstar. Unsheathing her claws, Leopardstar hurled herself at Scourge and tore him away from Tigerstar. Then, before any cat could react, she tore his claws across his throat under his muzzle and leaped back. Blood pooled around the ground as Scourge sturggled to get up, but soon he slid to the ground, limp. Leopardstar had saved Tigerstar. Tigerstar strode up beside her, shock and admiration lighting up in his amber eyes. He dipped his head to her, grateful. Leopardstar turned to address the BloodClan cats, her teeth bared. "Now you will help Tigerstar, hear me?" She flicked her tail toward their dead leader. "Any cat who opposes him will have to deal the with the consequences." Chapter 1 Leopardstar slipped through the woods with Tawnypaw, as she had decided to take the young she-cat out for some night hunting. As the two walked together, Leopardstar gave her an affectionate glance. She was Tigerstar's daughter, as well as Goldenflower's but as she had decided to live in RiverClan Leopardstar had been given a chance to bond with her. She almost felt as though the apprentice was her own daughter at times, as she had also become mates with Tigerstar after saving him from Scourge and helping him take over the forest. She and Darkstripe had killed Graystripe together, and she remembered how pleased she was that the traitor had been killed by her own claws. Tigerstar had killed Firestar himself, despite the fiery orange tom having nine lives. Most of ThunderClan had been driven from the forest. Tallstar had been severely injured when his Clan had been driven from the forest, so Leopardstar doubted that he would live long. Ashfoot of WindClan had stayed behind, unwillingly, due to being heavily pregnant and losing her Clanmates. Blackfoot had found her and forced her to come to ShadowClan camp, where Tigerstar decided she'd be looked after. The remaining BloodClan cats who hadn't died or fled during battle had stayed with RiverClan and ShadowClan, who now called themselves TigerClan. Two moons had passed since the Great Battle now. Leopardstar couldn't help but think Tawnypaw had seemed quite...distant lately. As the two walked through the forest where ThunderClan territory used to be, Leopardstar began to talk. "Is something bothering you, Tawnypaw?" She asked softly, giving the young cat a curious look. Tawnypaw gazed up at her with sadness in her eyes, her tail drooping. "I miss my kin." She murmured. Leopardstar felt a pang of sympathy, knowing how hard it must be for a young cat to lose her mother and brother, even if they weren't dead. She gently touched her tail to Tawnypaw's flank, letting out a soothing purr. "I know it must be very hard for you, but you'll always have your father and me." Tawnypaw nodded, though she still looked glum. Leopardstar didn't know what else to say. Suddenly Tawnypaw dropped into a crouch, and Leopardstar twitched her ears curiously. She watched as the apprentice crept toward a bush, then pounced and flushed out a mouse with her paw, digging her claws into it and pulling it close to her. Then she killed the mouse with a swift bite. Leopardstar bounded over to her side. "Good catch!" She praised, her voice a purr. "You really are a good asset to TigerClan." ... When they returned to the main camp, which was in ShadowClan territory, Tigerstar was sitting in the clearing with Blackfoot and Darkstripe. The three toms were talking about something together, murmuring quietly. Leopardstar had caught a vole close to the river. The trek was long for her and her paws were tired. She couldn't believe she'd traveled all the way from ShadowClan to ThunderClan's old territory just to go hunting. "Greetings Leopardstar." Tigerstar meowed when he saw her, dipping his head to her. He stopped talking to his companions as she padded over to him and dropped the vole at his paws. She had caught it for the two of them to share. Beside her, Tawnypelt silently held the mouse she'd caught in her jaws, her gaze distant. "I brought this to share with you." Leopardstar purred to her mate. Tigerstar stood up and gave her ear a lick. "Thanks. Why don't we eat in my den?" Leoparstar nodded. "That would be great." "I'm going to sleep." Tawnypelt mumbled. She put her mouse in the fresh-kill pile, which was empty, and slowly walked over to the apprentice den, her tail drooping. "Darkstripe, guard the camp." Tigerstar ordered the former ThunderClan warrior. He nodded and went to the camp entrance to sit guard. "I'll be going for a walk." Blackfoot said, swishing his tail. "I don't feel tired enough to sleep. I'm a bit restless." He flicked his tail and left the camp. Leopardstar picked up her mouse and went into the leader's den with Tigerstar. She flopped down in his nest and he settled down next to her. The two of them ate their mouse in silence before talking. "Tawnypaw told me she misses the rest of her kin." Leopardstar told her mate. Tigerstar let out a sigh. "I wish my son hadn't been stuck with those bunch of weak cowards." He lashed his tabby tail and turned to gaze into Leopardstar's eyes. "He would have been a powerful warrior. A good successor for me." Leopardtstar nodded slowly. "She's going to have more kin soon." She murmured to Tigerstar. Tigerstar blinked and twitched his ears, looking puzzled. "What do you mean?" Leopardstar's heart beat with excitement. "I talked to Runningnose yesterday to confirm, and he said I'll be having your kits soon!" She announced. Tigerstar's eyes shone. A deep purr rumbled in his throat and he reached his tail to lay it over hers. "That's good news. I promise they'll grow up to be strong TigerClan warriors." Chapter 2 "Two healthy kits! A she-cat and a tom!" Littlecloud, Runningnose's apprentice announced with joy. He stepped back with a purr. Two moons had passed since Leopardstar had told Tigerstar that she was expecting kits. She had just given birth. She was overjoyed at the sight of the two bundles of fur that were pressed against her flank. One was a small golden tabby she-kit, the other a black tom. She lay her tail over the kits and looked up at Littlecloud. "Send Tigerstar in." She ordered. Littlecloud slipped out of the nursery and a few moments later Tigerstar slid in by himself. His eyes widened when he saw the kits and he let out a rumbling purr, settling down beside them. "They're wonderful." "They really are." Leopardstar breathed. She was exhausted after having given birth, but she felt like she was going to explode with love for them. "What do you want to name them?" Tigerstar asked. "I was thinking maybe you can name the tom and I can name the she-kit?" Leopardstar suggested. Tigerstar purred warmly. "That would be an honor." He gazed at the black tom. "I think we should name him Shadowkit to represent the name of ShadowClan, which existed itself before TigerClan." "That's a great name." Leopardstar said warmly. "I think I'll name the she-kit Honeykit. The color of her fur reminds me of honey." She purred. "That's a very nice name." Tigerstar agreed. Leopardstar and Tigerstar gazed at their kits fondly. It was interesting to think that if TigerClan hadn't been formed, Leopardstar would've never been able to love Tigerstar. He had given her kits, love, and a sense of freedom. There was nothing more she could have ever wanted. Chapter 3 "Watch carefully." Tawnypaw instructed Honeykit and Shadowkit, dropping into a hunting crouch. "I'm going to demonstrate how I usually catch prey." Leopardstar watched the three young cats happily, sitting beside a former BloodClan cat named Snake. He was a black-and-white tom with yellow eyes, which were watching the kits intensely. "You seem very interested in the kits." Leopardstar commented, her whiskers twitching. "I...I think I might want kits of my own one day." Snake said, shifting on his paws. He ducked his head as though embarassed. "I'm not sure if that will happen." He admitted. "I'm sure it will." Leopardstar purred. "There's a she-cat for every tom, after all." Leopardstar had been happy to raise her kits in ShadowClan's old camp. A moon had passed since she'd given birth, and every day she thanked StarClan for her wonderful kits. Her original Clanmates, however, sometimes showed resentment that she had chosen to live with Tigerstar. But she knew in her heart that she would've never been happy without having such a strong cat to help lead her Clan and such a worthy mate. Honeykit suddenly skipped over to her and Snake with her tail held high. "Watch what I can do!" The golden she-kit chirped. Leopardstar watched as she dropped into a crouch. "Good job!" Leopardstar purred, her tail twitching happily. "You'll be a wonderful hunter some day!" She felt a wave of pride as she imagined hunting side by side with her daughter. "I'm better!" Shadowkit said boastfully, marching over to her with his tail held high. "You're not!" Honeykit scoffed, flattening her small ears. "You're just saying that!" "Settle down kits." Leopardstar meowed sternly. "You're both amazing at the hunting crouch. Being a RiverClan cat I never got to learn that until I became mates with your father. Rarely did I ever hunt in the woods." Honeykit pricked her ears. "Will you teach us how to fish?" "When you're old enough to leave camp." Leopardstar promised the young she-kit. Honeykit sat on her haunches. "Can you take us to RiverClan so we can live there? When Mudfur visits he makes it sound so cool!" Leopardstar sighed and shook her head. "No. You belong here, in ShadowClan camp." She told her daughter. "You can choose to live there when you get older, if you wish." Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Leopardstar's attention and she turned to see her Tigerstar walk into the camp with Boulder, Russetfur, and Rowanclaw. Russetfur was carrying a squirrel in her jaws, while Tigerstar was dragging along a huge magpie. Boulder had a plump mouse. Tigerstar dragged his catch to the fresh-kill pile and tossed it there before hurrying over to Leopardstar and his kits. "How are the kits?" Tigerstar asked warmly, giving Leopardstar a lick on the forehead. She purred and brushed her muzzle against his own. "Fine. Tawnypaw's teaching them hunting skills." She looked up at Tigerstar's other kit, who was now sitting and watching the kits with an affectionate look in her eyes. Tigerstar gazed proudly at his daughter. "She has the makings of a fine warrior." Tigerstar said approvingly. "It won't be too much longer until I'll be giving her her warrior name." He looked around the clearing and suddenly straightened. "In fact, there are other warriors who need to be named." Leopardstar looked around and knew he meant the BloodClan cats. She had been thinking the same thing. They needed warrior names. "I agree." She meowed. Snake, who was still sitting nearby, stood up. "You mean us, right?" He asked. "The BloodClan cats?" Tigerstar nodded. "Yes. Go to the RiverClan part of the forest and gather the rest of you Clanmates. Bring them to the Great Oaks." He instructed the black-and-white former rogue. Snake nodded, not needing to be told twice, and raced out of camp. His brother, Ice, who had been eating a rabbit at the edge of the clearing, looked startled when he saw his brother leave. Then he shrugged and continued eating. "I'll be having the ceremony for the BloodClan cats as soon as everyone else arrives." Tigerstar meowed to Leopardstar. Leopardstar nodded, narrowing her eyes in approval. She felt like it was a perfect way to make the BloodClan cats that had chosen to stay feel welcome. I'm more glad than I'd ever admit that some of these former rogues joined our Clans. ''Leopardstar thought with pride. ''Even if the Clans aren't the same as we once were, this change is certainly good. I wouldn't want to raise my cats in a weak Clan. And I wouldn't want any other father for them. '' She was also glad Goldenflower was gone. She had fled with the rest of the ThunderClan cats, taking Bramblepaw with her. Leopardstar's only wish was that she could've killed the she-cat herself. She couldn't handle the thought of any she-cat coming between her and Tigerstar. ''And if any she-cat tries, I will shred them. Chapter 4 Once every cat in TigerClan had gathered in ShadowClan camp, Tigerstar leaped onto his rock and began to start the meeting. Leopardstar sat in front of the rock with her tail curled neatly over her paws, with Blackfoot and Jaggedtooth on either side of her. Tawnypaw sat with Ashfoot at the nursery, both watching Leopardstar's kits as well as Ashfoot's own son, Crowkit. The rest of the cats gathered in one massive cluster to hear what Tigerstar had to say. "Cats of TigerClan," Tigerstar began smoothly, "Today is a very special day for our Clan. It marks only the beginning of what is to come for TigerClan. Many deserving cats are going to be made warriors today." His eyes gleamed, and excited murmurs rose from the cats below. "Snake, Ice, Minty, Willie, Snapper, and Tess, come here." Tigerstar ordered. The six cats, all former BloodClan members, rose to their paws and padded to stand a few tail-lengths away from Tigerstar and his deputies, as well as Leopardstar. "I will be naming Snake, Ice, and Snapper, as they're members of my group. Leopardstar will be naming Minty, Willie, and Tess, as they live in RiverClan camp." The six cats looked pleased, though Leopardstar heard one RiverClan cat mutter, "She hasn't been much of a RiverClan cat since she left us, has she?" Forcing herself to ignore the cat, Leopardstar listened while Tigerstar gave the first cats their names. "Snake, Ice, Snapper, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Tigerstar asked. "I do." Snake and Ice said in unison, their eyes betraying their excitement. "I do." Snapper growled, his eyes glinting. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Tigerstar announced. "Snake, from now on you will be known as Snakefang. StarClan honors your fighting skills and ferocity in battle." Snakefang puffed out his chest, his eyes shining with pride as Tigerstar turned to his brother. "Ice, you will be known as Icebreeze. StarClan honors your cunning and strength." Last, he turned to Snapper. "Snapper, you shall now be known as Snapjaw. StarClan honors you commitment and pride in your new Clan." The Clan cats cheered for their new Clanmates. When they were done, Leopardstar stood up and raised her tail for silence. Her mate leaped off the rock so she could take his place. She stood there until the cats quieted down. "Minty, Willie, and Tess. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" They all said instantly. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you all your warrior names." Leopardstar announced. She turned to Minty. "Minty, from now on you shall be known as Mintheart. StarClan honors your kindness and willingness to learn." She turned to look at Mintheart's mate, Willie. "Willie, you shall know be known as Wildclaw. StarClan honors your determination and sharp thinking." As Wildclaw dipped his head to her, Leopardstar turned to the last cat. "Tess, from now on you will be called Bluestorm. StarClan honors your intelligence and wit." As the cats cheered for their Clanmates, Leopardstar felt a rush of pride. These cats really ''were ''her Clanmates now. She knew she'd do anything to protect them. Tigerstar was the right cat to lead them. Suddenly a fierce snarl made Leopardstar's fur stand on end. She saw that Rowanclaw, who was sitting close to the entrance, had his ears flat against his head and his tail bushed out. "There's a rogue!" He snarled. A few moments later, a tawny she-cat padded into the camp with two kits at her side and lifted her chin. "I've come to bring my kits to visit their father." The she-cat meowed calmly, though her tail twitched. "Oh?" Blackclaw, a RiverClan tom, lashed his tail and faced her. "And who may that be?" "Sasha?" Russetfur pushed her way through the crowd to stand in front of the she-cat. "Is that you?" She asked, her eyes wide. "It is." Sasha meowed, her gaze softening just a bit when she saw the dark ginger warrior. "I've brought these kits to see their father." "Oh?" Russetfur's ears twitched back in surprise. "And who might that be?" Sasha looked across the clearing until her gaze locked with Tigerstar's. "Tigerstar." Sasha replied calmly. Chapter 5 Leopardstar felt like a badger had raked its powerful claws across her chest. She took a step back and inhaled sharply, flattening her ears as she glared at the she-cat. It took every effort for her not to hurl herself at the she-cat and pin her to the ground to demand answers. Forcing her fur to lie flat, she turned to her mate. "Tigerstar, what's this rogue talking about?" She asked, keeping calm. Tigerstar bowed his head a bit. "Sasha used to be my mate. But she wasn't for very long. She left me whens he found out I was too powerful for her." His eyes took on a mocking gleam as he lifted his head to glare at his former mate accusingly. Sasha met his gaze levelly. "I left because I found out who you truly were." She meowed, her voice cold. "You weren't the cat I thought you were once." "Mother?" One of the kits, a golden tabby she-kit, asked, looking up at Sasha with wide eyes. "Who are these cats?" Beside her was a small brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes, who was pressed against her flank and looking around anxiously. "These cats are friends of your father." Sasha replied calmly, curling her tail around the golden she-kit. "Our father?" The brown kit flicked his stubby tail. "We have a father?" "All cats have a father." Sasha purred. Then she glared again at Tigerstar and lifted his chin, addressing him once more. "I have brought these kits to visit you." She guided her kits toward Tigerstar but before she could reach them Snakefang jumped in the way, arching his spine. "Say the words, Tigerstar." Snakefang growled, glancing over his shoulder. "And I'll drive her out." He lashed his tail. "No." Tigerstar said. His ears were pricked with curiosity as he looked at his former mate. "Let her bring me my kits." Leopardstar stiffened, her breath catching in her throat. She felt a pang of jealously sear her pelt as she watched Snakefang step back so Sasha could bring the kits closer to their father. They stopped a tail-length in front of him and Leopardstar. "Tigerstar," Sasha meowed stiffly, "These are your kits. This is Hawk and this is Moth." She motioned to the born kit first and then the golden she-kit. Tigerstar eyed the kits, his gaze curious. "They look like fine kits, Sasha." He commented. Honeykit scampered forward, sniffing Moth and Hawk curiously. "Are we siblings?" She squeaked. "Yes." Tigerstar replied. "These are your brother and sister." Sasha blinked in surprise. She looked almost hurt. "You have more kits?" She asked. "Yes." Tigerstar told her. He looked at Leopardstar, his gaze unreadable. "Leopardstar is their mother. She stayed by my side." He gave Sasha an accusing look as he said that, his amber eyes glittering. "My kits are only a few moons old." Sasha told him. "I was going to ask if I could bring them here for a while, but I'm obviously not wanted." She flattened her ears at Tigerstar with a growl. "They don't belong with you." She swept them close to her with her tail and guided them out of camp. Leopardstar looked at Tigerstar to see his reaction but his gaze was impossible to read. As she watched Sasha leave, Leopardstar forced herself to hold back a snarl of fury. She wouldn't stand for any she-cat to waltz into her Clan and claim Tigerstar as the father of her kits, even if it was the truth. ''Leopardstar ''was his mate now. Nobody else. And she intended to go to great lengths to keep it that way. Chapter 6 Leopardstar waited until her kits and Tigerstar were asleep to slip out of the leader's den. She saw that only Mintheart and Wildclaw were awake, along with Blackfoot who was guarding the camp that night. She padded into the clearing and walked past Mintheart and Wildclaw, giving them a nod as she did so. As she walked past Blackfoot, who was guarding the entrance, he gave her a curious look. "Where are you going?" Blackfoot asked, inclining his head toward Leopardstar curiously. "I'm just going for a walk by myself." Leopardstar replied politely. It was a lie, but she didn't want to talk. Blackfoot just nodded and didn't say anything more, to Leopardstar's relief. She twitched her tail before trotting past him into the woods. She instantly tasted the air with her jaws parted open as she gazed around the forest. Then she caught whiff of a scent and started following it, tracing it to it's owner: Sasha. She didn't have to follow it too long before she heard the sound of faint, quiet mewing. (more coming soon)Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (xxravenshadexx)